Tooting Your Own Horn
by Vallygirl
Summary: Logan and Wheeler fluff piece. Sequel to Left Holding The Bag


Title: Tooting Your Own Horn

Couple: Det. Mike Logan and Det. Megan Wheeler

Summary: Sequel to Left Holding the Bag.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own L&O or L&O: CI or the characters from the show. I'm just taking them out for a little spin is all.

Spoilers: None

Megan Wheeler sighed as she looked through the binoculars at the front door of the apartment building they were staking out. She always rolled her eyes when people said that police work must be exciting. If they only knew half their time was sitting in a car, drinking bad coffee and eating lousy food they would change their tune.

Wheeler looked up as her partner Mike Logan jogged across the street with their said lousy food and got back into the car.

"Here you go, Wheeler," he said as he tossed her the burrito that he had picked up for her.

"You remembered no beans or guacamole?" she asked as she gave it a quick sniff.

"Yeah, yeah, I remembered," he reassured her as he began munching on one of the four tacos he got for himself.

Megan watched her partner eat and shook her head as he vainly attempted to clean salsa off of his tie. "Your cleaning bill must be huge since most of your food ends up on your ties," she teased before taking the first bite of her burrito.

Logan shot her a dirty look but continued onto his second taco. "Yeah, well at least I didn't walk around half the day yesterday looking like one of my boobs sprung a leak."

Wheeler gasped at her partner's comment. "You know, I could report you for that remark. It was completely inappropriate."

Mike snorted in amusement. "Yeah, well it was inappropriate of you to come up behind me last week while I was bent over and tell me to lay off the donuts or you're going to have to stamp wide load across my ass soon. So if my ass is an acceptable topic of discussion, then so are your boobs. Granted they're not much to talk about in your case though."

Wheeler glared at her partner. "You are such a jerk at times, Logan," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Logan smiled to himself as he pulled out the third taco. He gave his partner a sideways glance and had to fight from laughing out loud when he noticed she was frowning as she tried to discreetly check out her breasts.

Wheeler turned her attention back to her partner. "How many tacos did you get?"

"Four," Mike mumbled as he continued to chew. He looked over at Wheeler and gave her his best 'what' look before adding after he swallowed, "I skipped breakfast."

"What the local donut shop was closed?" she taunted as she put the trash into the empty bag.

"Funny," Logan huffed before holding out the half eaten taco. "Wanna a bite?"

Megan stared at a grinning Logan and saw the challenge in his eyes. Returning his grin she leaned over and took a large bite. "Mmmm good," she said finally.

Logan looked at his smiling partner and then his taco, frowning. "Well you might as well finish it."

Grinning Wheeler took it from him and teased, "What's wrong, Logan, afraid you'll get girl cooties?"

"No, I'm afraid of getting Wheeler cooties," he quipped as he took out his final taco.

They finished eating in silence as they watched the extremely boring apartment building door across the street. The next half hour dragged on as they sat in silence. Megan had tried to engage her partner in conversation but he was in one of his moods. Sometimes she wondered which one of them was the woman. Logan had more mood swings than a woman going through the change.

The silence got the better of her and she looked around for the paper she had brought with her. "Hey, where's my newspaper?"

"Tossed it in the back seat," he told her as he rolled his shoulders in an attempt to relieve the knots that had taken up residence there.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes in annoyance as she twisted and leaned over to retrieve the paper. She pushed herself a little further to reach the object of desire but froze when she heard a loud 'PFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT'.

Wheeler swallowed as she tried to convince herself that she had just imagined what had just happened but that fantasy was quickly squashed when she heard her partner laughing. The worst thing was it wasn't just a chuckle, Mike Logan was in full belly laugh mode and it was all at her expense.

"Oh God," she cried as she buried her face into the backrest.

"Boy, Wheeler, when you let one rip you really let it rip," Logan chortled.

"Shut up, just shut up!" she shouted as she finally turned around.

Logan took one look at his red-faced partner and guffawed even harder. "You look like Howdy Doody!"

"I swear to God, Logan, I'm this close to shooting you and there isn't a jury who would convict me," she hissed.

"This is worth taking a bullet," he snorted as he roared with laughter.

Wheeler reached over and slapped Logan's arm. "I knew I couldn't trust you to remember no beans!"

The End

Author Note: I saw this clip with Chris Noth from Sex in the City and completely ripped this story idea from SitC. Chris just has the best laugh that I had to write a fluff story where he got to have a good laugh at Wheeler's expense. There is just a sweet sibling vibe between these two. Besides, Wheeler got to laugh at Logan in Left Holding the Bag so it's only fair he gets to laugh at her in this story. Here is a link to the clip I'm talking about: .com/watch?v=lTBMy66kxD0


End file.
